Fatigué
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Juste après le combat au ministère a la fin de sa 5e année Harry décide de tout abandonner.


Harry s'installe tranquillement dans la voiture de son oncle dans un état dépressif, il revoit encore son parrain passer a travers cette arche maudite, la vie quitter son corps, il entend encore le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix qui résonne dans la pièce froide du ministère, il ressent encore la puissance des sorts de Voldemort a travers son corps, il sent encore sur lui le regard de déception de Dumbledore sur son âme suite a ce fiasco sans précédent mais ce qu'il ressent le plus c'est un poids, le poids de cette maudite prophétie qui une fois de plus dicte sa vie. La famille Dursley arrive a leur domicile et pour une fois dans leur vie font preuve de gentillesse avec l'orphelin le laisse tranquille dans sa chambre, ils ont vu l'état du jeune Potter et même eux peuvent a l'occasion faire preuve de compassion.

Depuis 2 jours le jeune Potter repasse sans cesse dans sa tête cette foutue prophétie et ce qu'elle implique, il repense a ce qu'il a vécu depuis qu'il a 11 ans, toutes ces aventures qu'il a vécu, touts ces sacrifices qu'il a du accomplir pour ''le biens des autres'' toutes les insultes qu'il a du subir, touts les regards qu'il doit endurer et il est...fatigué, trop fatigué pour un enfant de même pas encore 16 ans. Il commença a écrire une lettre, une longue lettre. Il écrivit durant un long moment réfléchissant a chaque mots qu'il met sur le parchemin. Après avoir relut une dernière fois et étant satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit il fit une seconde lettre plus courte destiné aux gobelins de Gringotts. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il commença a assembler toutes ses possessions qui ne viennent pas du monde magique. La seule chose qu'il conserve sur lui provenant de ce monde est la cape d'invisibilité légué par son défunt père et l'unique photo de ses parents. Après avoir terminé cette tache il pris un stylo moldu et une feuille de papier, ne voulant pas incommoder les Dursley avec des objet du monde magique. Il leur écrivit une longue lettre également déversant ses émotions entourant sa famille qui l'as si ''gentiment'' hébergé pendant toutes ces années. Après un dernier regard vérifiant qu'il avait terminé il s'assit sur son lit.

-Dobby

le jeune elfe de maison apparut devant le jeune Potter.

-Harry Potter as demander a voir Dobby?

-Oui Dobby, j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service, pense tu pouvoir m'aider une dernière fois mon ami?

-Bien sur Harry Potter, Dobby est heureux d'aider son ami Harry Potter.

-Vas a Gringotts Dobby et donne cette lettre aux gobelins, ils te remettrons un sac que tu devras me ramener.

-Bien sur Harry Potter, Dobby se feras une joie d'aider son ami Harry Potter.

Dobby disparut et Harry s'étend sur son lit pour se reposer, il vas avoir une longue nuit devant lui. Dobby réapparut quelques heures plus tard avec un gros sac, le jeune homme regarda son contenue et sourit, ce sera suffisant pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

-Merci Dobby, tu as été un bon ami, je te souhaite une longue et paisible vie. Dobby comprit la situation et fit un sourire a son seul ami avant de disparaître de la pièce. Il prit la longue lettre qu'il donna a chouette et lui flatta les plumes lentement.

-Ma belle, vas porter cette lettre a la gazette du sorcier et après vole. Je te rend ta liberté, je veux que tu sois heureuse, trouve toi un compagnon, fonde toi une famille et sois heureuse ma belle.

La chouette mordilla le doigt de son humain préféré et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry pris le vieux sac a dos moldu et enfourna dedans le sac qu'il a récupéré de la banque. Il sorti sa baguette de sa malle, la regardant une dernière fois et d'un coup sec, la brisa en 2 et la jeta sur le reste de ses affaires. Il déposa son message a sa famille sur la table de cuisine et enfila sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité. Il sorti par la porte arrière et respira un bon coup d'air frais. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison et commença a marcher dans la rue, quittant définitivement le 4 Privet drive

Le lendemain matin Molly Weasley préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuné, Arthur buvait son thé et prit la gazette du sorcier pour les nouvelles matinale. Lorsqu'il lut la page couverture ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grand et il échappa sa tasse. Molly courut ver son mari et regarda la page couverture du journal pour voir ce qui a donner une terre réaction a son mari. Lorsqu'elle lut les premiers mots elle laissa échapper un long cris aiguë qui alerta les autres résident du square Grimmaurd. Albus Dumbledore approchât rapidement et arracha des mains de l'homme le journal. Il lut rapidement le grand titre et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil la mine défaite, laissant le journal tomber au sol.

**LE SURVIVANT NOUS ABANDONNE**

**Harry Potter, surnommé le survivant a fait parvenir a notre journal une lettre nous demandant de la publier. La gazette du sorcier tiens a rappeler que les propos rapporté dans cette lettre ne reflète en rien notre ligne de pensé et nos opinions personnels et politique, nous ne faisons que donner une tribune au héro qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres il y a 15 ans. **

_Mon nom est Harry Potter et je suis...fatigué. _

_Depuis que j'ai l'age de 11 ans j'ai découvert un monde qui avant cela n'était que fantaisie pour moi, le monde de la magie. Je dis fantaisie car avant de recevoir ma lettre d'acceptation a Hogwarts je n'était qu'un petit orphelin vivant dans une famille négligente et mal-aimante. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que j'ai vécu dans la gloire et la richesse durant ma jeunesse du a mon statut de ''survivant'' mais ce n'est que de la foutaise. Ma ''Chambre'' n'était qu'un placard sous l'escalier (même que ma lettre d'acceptation était adressé a Harry Potter dans le placard sous l'escalier 4,Privet Drive Little Wingning, Surrey, donc les dirigeants de l'école Hogwarts connaissaient ma situation familiale), mes repas familiales étaient quelques bouts de pain sec et un peu d'eau quelques fois par semaines. Mes vêtements étaient de seconde main trop grands et rapiécés appartenant a mon goinfre de cousin, cela fut ma vie pendant 10 ans après qu'on m'ait abandonné sur le porche de la maison de ma famille avec une lettre expliquant que mes parents avaient été tuer et que j'étais maintenant sous leur garde (d'ailleurs félicitation a l'idiot qui a laisser un enfant de 1 an a peine dans un panier seul a l'extérieur d'une maison en pleine nuit avec une simple lettre, je sais ce détail car ma chère tante me la répété je ne sais plus combien de fois que je n'était qu'un putain d fardeau qu'on avait laisser en pleine nuit sur leur perron et qu'elle aurait préféré qu'un chien errant du cartier ne me méprenne pour une proie a bouffer.)._

_A 11 ans ma vie bascule, j'apprends que je suis un sorcier, et la a vie s'écroule. J'apprends que je suis une célébrité pour un ''exploit'' que j'ai fait étant bébé, les gens m'adulent sur la rue mais ne me laisse pas leur parler car je suis trop important. J'entre a l'école et j'apprends plus sur ma propre vie que je ne le sais moi même. J'ai découvert que le monde de la magie est dangereux, un des premiers discours de l'illustre directeur de cette école que j'ai entendu a été et je site'' D'autre part, notre concierge, monsieur Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit. À moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'' ….ON NE MEMACE PAS DE MORT DANS D'ATTROCES SOUFFRANCES DES GAMINS ENTRE 11 ET 17 ANS DANS UNE PUTAIN D'ÉCOLE. Et danger de morts il y avait car j'ai faillit y laisser la vie plus d'une fois dans cette putain d'école. Je m'égare, comme je disait, ma vie a basculer. Jeune j'ai appris que j'avais un destin a combattre les mage noir et que je n'avais pas le choix et biens savez vous quoi? JE LE PREND LE PUTAIN DE CHOIX!_

_Vous me laisser vous dire quelques lignes avant que tout s'arrête, oui? Merci!_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous ai idolâtrer vous savez? J'ai crus que vous étier quelqu'un de plus que nature mais j'ai réaliser que vous n'étiez qu'un homme, certes puissant mais un homme avec ses défauts. Je ne serais plus votre pions, votre arme dans cette guerre, j'ai trop sacrifier maintenant je vous laisse manipuler quelqu'un d'autres pour faire votre sale besogne. _

_Snape...vous m'avez détester, non haït des la première fois que vous m'avez vu et pourquoi? Car je ressemble a mon père, un homme que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma putain de vie, vous avez rediriger votre haine sur un adolescent pour quelque chose qui c'est passer il y a quoi, plus de 20 ans? Je vais vous donner une bonne raison de me haïr maintenant, aller vous faire foutre, vous m'avez entendu Severus Snape, aller vous faire foutre dans les profondeur de votre cachot!_

_Remus Lupin, je ne suis PAS James Potter, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais, je sais que vous vous êtes rapproché de moi pour retrouver quelqu'un de perdus depuis 15 ans mais je ne suis pas mon père. J'espère que tu pourras un jour faire réellement ton deuil des maraudeurs et vraiment vivre dans le présent et non le passé._

_Drago Malfoy, tu vas être heureux maintenant, tu n'auras plus a endurer ma gueule de balafré, tu vas pouvoir maintenant vivre sans être constamment obsédé par ma présence._

_Ronald Weasley, j'ai crus que nous étions amis, même frères mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, qu'étais-je pour toi, un ami? Je ne crois pas, ou je dirais je ne crois plus, j'ai réaliser que je n'était que ta porte de sortie pour enfin te démarquer de ta fratrie et ta condition familiale. J'espère que tu vivra une bonne vie pareil mais pour être franc, je m'en fous un peu!_

_Hermione, je crois, non je sais que tu a été la seule a vraiment a m'aimer pour celui que j'ai toujours voulu être mais ce n'est plus suffisant maintenant. Si tu veux un conseil, fait comme moi et quitte le monde magique, fuie pendant que tu le peux encore et refait ta vie, tu es brillante, tu pourras vivre une bonne vie normale loin des guerres._

_Le peuple sorcier...je vous plaint, vous avez sûrement besoin d'aide mais ce ne seras pas mienne, je vous ai assez donner, maintenant je vie pour MOI! Bonne chance. _

_Et pour finir j'ai une dernière personne a laisser un message. Voldemort, tu as gagner, j'abandonne, je suis fatigué de cette putain de guerre, je suis fatigué de me battre, je suis fatigué de survivre. Je...je suis fatigué que ma vie ne m'appartienne pas a cause d'une putain de prophétie. J'ai presque 16 ans et je ne veux PAS devoir combattre a mort un sorcier qui a quoi, 50-60 ans d'expérience en magie? qui connais plus de sorts pour tuer et faire souffrir que personne ne pourrais imaginer? Tuer ou être Tuer? Bullshit! Je vais aller vivre ma petite vie tranquille loin de toutes cette farce et de ce monde de fou, fait ce que tu veux, détruit tout, tue tout le monde, fait un génocide ou vas te la couler douce sur une plage au chaud a boire des cocktails pendant que Malfoy père et fils te suce la queue ça ne me regarde plus, je te concède la victoire, félicitation mon champion!_

_Je laisse derrière moi le monde magique et je n'y reviendrai jamais, ma baguettes est brisée en 2, mes possessions magiques abandonnés chez ma famille, j'ai vider mon compte en banque a Gringotts, il ne reste plus rien dedans et j'ai un beau paquet d'argent moldu alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller. Votre sauveur, votre élu, votre survivant vous dit adieux. Ne me cherchez pas, je vais vous fuir et si vous tenter de me ramener a vous de force il se peut que je VOUS combattes. Sur cela, je vous fait un géant doigt d'honneur et je vous emmerde. _

_Cordialement, Harry James Potter_

**ÉPILOGUE**

**Quelques années plus tard, sur une ferme du ****Yorkshire** **.**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années était en train de fendre des bûches a l'aide d'une hache. On voyait une ferme modeste et des animaux dans un champs voisinant. Non loin de lui une jeune fille courrait ver son père avec une femme qui la suivait.

-PAPA PAPA PAPA! regarde ce que je fait avec ma poupée.

La jeune fille de 9 ans avait une poupée dans ses mains et quelques instant plus tard, la poupée flottait dans les airs près de la fillette.

-C'est bien ma chérie, tu commence a développer tes talents magique, tu sais ce que ça veux dire?

-Que je vais devoir aller dans le monde magique?

-Seulement si tu le désire.

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-alors tu n'auras pas a y aller, regarde moi, je suis ici dans le monde moldu avec ta mère et toi et nous vivons très bien sans magie.

-Et si je fait des accidents? La mère de la jeune fille s'agenouilla a coté d'elle.

-Alors nous réparerons ces dégâts et papa vas te montrer comment les éviter.

-Merci maman, merci papa. Je ne veux pas aller dans le monde magique, ils sont méchant avec toi papa.

-Ma petite Lily, ne t'en fait pas avec eux, ils sont loin de nous et j'ai fait ma vie ici avec ta mère et loin de ce monde. Mais tu as le droit a tes choix dans la vie, personne ne vas décider pour toi.

-Je sais papa, mais moi je veux être comme maman plus tard, une vétérinaire et soigner les pauvres animaux.

-Moi qui espérait que tu reprenne ma ferme. (En faisant un geste théâtrale)

la petite famille discutait tranquillement comme n'importe quelle famille qui découvre que leur fille de 9 ans a des pouvoir magique lorsque 2 personnes habillé un peu bizarrement arrivent dans le champ et marchent dans leur direction. Le père les vois et se place devant sa femme et sa fille avec sa hache a la main.

-Vous avez 10 secondes pour m'expliquer ce que 2 agents du ministère de la magie font sur ma ferme avant que je ne me fâche.

Les 2 étrangers restent sous le choc que l'homme leur parlent de magie

-8 secondes

-Monsieur, je me présente

-je me fou de vos nom, pourquoi vous êtes chez moi?

-Votre famille est listé comme étant moldu mais visiblement vous connaissez l'existence du monde magique. Votre fille a fait la découverte de ses pouvoir et celons la réglementation nous devons venir vous parler de son entrée dans le monde magique.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, ma fille n'iras pas dans votre monde, elle a déjà choisit de vivre ici avec les moldu comme moi et ma femme.

-Mais Monsieur

-Il n'y a pas de mais, maintenant partez

-Si je peux me permettre

-Vous ne pouvez pas. Partez de ma ferme, j'ai du travail.

-Vous n'êtes clairement pas en mesure de vous occuper d'une sorcière, vous êtes quoi, un cracmol qui vis parmi les moldus? Peut-être que nous devrions la prendre avec nous vu que vous êtes contre la magie. Il allait sortir sa baguette de son étui lorsque une hache vint se planter dans le sol a quelques centimètres de son pied.

-Vous oser venir me menacer chez moi, vous oser me menacer de me retirer ma fille? Vous faites un geste de plus ver votre baguette et je peux vous jurer que vous aller souhaiter être en face d'un magyar a pointe plutôt que d'être face a moi.

l'homme irradiait de magie, l'air était lourde autour de lui et des 2 hommes, le vent se levait et la peur se peinturait sur le visage des 2 agents du ministère. Un moment donné un des hommes remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du fermier et malgré sa barbe il le reconnut tout de suite.

-Merde...c'est Harry Potter!

-Quoi?

Le fermier, ou Harry comme il viens de se faire appeler relâcha sa magie et dévisagea les 2 hommes.

-Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis et ce que je suis capable vous aller me faire le plaisir de déguerpir de ma ferme et de ne plus jamais revenir. J'ai tourner le dos au monde magique pour vivre ma vie comme je l'ai toujours souhaiter et je ne vais riens y changer. Maintenant partez et ne revenez jamais. Harry Potter est mort il y a 15 ans et je compte bien laisser ce nom la ou il est.

-B...bien monsieur, nous allons inscrire que la personne du nom de Lily Parker, fille de Henry et Judy Parker, 2 moldus, a refuser l'apprentissage magique et souhaite vivre en moldu. Est-ce que ces renseignement sont exacte monsieur Parker.

-Vous êtes intelligent, vous avez compris, maintenant déguerpissez et ne revenez plus jamais. Et si je vois l'ombre d'un sorcier dans le coin vous aller prier que Voldemort ne vous ais pas tous tuer.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent sans attendre et Harry se retourna ver sa femme et sa fille.

-Je m'excuse de m'être emporter mais je ne laisserais plus jamais le monde magique décider ma vie ou celle de ma famille. Je vous aimes mes 2 amours.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.

-Moi aussi je t'aime papa, et jamais je ne te demanderais de m'emmener dans le monde magique, je suis peut-être une sorcière mais ma vie est ici avec toi et maman dans le monde moldu. Et je suis heureuse de m'appeler Parker, c'est plus joli que Potter.

-Je crois qu'on a assez eu d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, et si on allait au cinéma voir un film tout les 3.

**fin!**


End file.
